Chihuahua
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Ingatan mengenai Chihuahua Seirin, dan perasaan Akashi yang sebenarnya. Akafuri fic, special for Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge. Warning: Hint Shounen-ai, OOC dan Typo.


Hai saya cuma numpang memeriahkan _challenge_ ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan selamat menikmati ' ')/

.

* * *

**Chihuahua**

**By Rakshapurwa, Fic ini dibuat untuk memenuhi **_**Ahokitsune mini fanfic challenge**_

**Ini adalah sebuah fic yang menggunakan Akashi's POV, take a place after W_inter Cup_**

**Rate : K+**

**Pair: AkaFuri (Akashi x Furihata)**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, dan Typo**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Furihata Kouki? Ah—pemain cadangan dari tim Seirin? Aku mengenalnya, dia memiliki posisi yang sama denganku, _Point Guard_. Pendapatku mengenainya—Furihata adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki postur tubuh biasa saja, tingginya rata-rata, kemampuan basket yang standar—tak ada yang menonjol darinya. Ya, itulah kesan pertamaku padanya sewaktu ia berdiri ketakutan di sebelah Kuroko—dia tamu tambahan yang tidak diundang.

Aku dulu tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, lagipula Furihata tidak muncul banyak dalam pertandingan. Dia selalu terlihat duduk di bangku cadangan—bersorak menyemangati rekan se-timnya. Aku terkadang merasa aneh tiap kali Furihata melakukan hal itu—Apakah dia tidak bosan? Apakah dia hanya bisa memberi semangat saja? Furihata seperti pemain figuran yang tidak memiliki pengaruh besar dalam cerita.

Dia terlihat lemah, tak perlu diperhatikan lebih jauh—lagipula dia tidak akan pernah tampil dalam panggung pertunjukan.

Namun entah mengapa, aku masih ingat walaupun sebagai pemain figuran Furihata selalu menampilkan senyumannya. Memberi semangat, memberi minuman kepada teman-temannya, menawarkan handuk, memijat—semua dilakukan dengan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya. Apa wajahnya tidak lelah? Aku yang hanya melihatnya dari bangku penonton saja, merasa itu adalah perbuatan yang sia-sia.

Furihata itu aneh—tapi berkat keanehannya, tanpa sadar semenjak itu mulai aku memperhatikannya.

"Ne...Sei-chan ini video rekaman pertandingan Seirin dengan Kaijo yang kau minta."

"Terima kasih, _Mibuchi-senpai_. Bisa tolong kau putar di laptopmu?"

Pertandingan Seirin dengan Kaijo, adalah kali pertama aku melihat Furihata bermain di lapangan—menjadi bagian dalam para pemain utama. Dia tampak kikuk dengan wajah mengekspresikan kegugupan yang amat sangat. Ekspresi yang sama seperti yang ia perlihatkan pada pertemuan pertama kami—aneh namun juga lucu. Furihata mengingatkanku pada seekor Chihuahua.

Awalnya kupikir dia akan tetap seperti itu, namun prediksiku salah—Furihata mulai tenang. Dia bahkan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring kaijo. Semua tampak tak percaya, aku pun demikian—bahkan Furihata sendiri tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum senang. Aku sempat terkekeh pelan sesaat setelah melihat tingkahnya—di video itu—membuat Mibuchi menatapku khawatir. Aku sendiri tidak tau mengapa—akan tetapi aku menyadari satu hal, aku tertarik padanya.

"Rupanya begitu..."

"Kenapa Sei-_chan_?"

Aku tersenyum ketika kembali mengingat semua itu. Rasanya ada perasaan senang ketika memikirkan sosok Furihata di pikiranku.

"Sei-_chan_ apa kau masih memikirkan kekalahan kita?"

"Tidak juga."

Karena ucapan Mibuchi barusan, aku jadi ingat—

Hari di mana Rakuzan berhadapan dengan Seirin adalah hari di mana untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah Furihata dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Dia ditugaskan untuk menghadangku, Furihata tampak serius sekali, tatapan matanya yang terlihat mantap itu—membuatku sempat terdiam sejenak. Padahal dulu dia begitu takut padaku, sepertinya Si Chihuahua mulai memberanikan diri berhadapan dengan Sang Singa.

Aku menyeringai.

Meski dia telah mengerahkan semua kemampuannya, tetap saja aku dapat dengan mudah melewatinya. Furihata terlihat kesal dan kecewa, tubuhnya juga sudah mulai lelah—sebentar lagi dia akan kembali ke tempatnya di bangku cadangan. Aku ingin tersenyum ketika melihat wajah sedihnya itu—entah mengapa aku menganggapnya manis.

"_Furihata Kouki ya..."_

"_E-Eh?"_

Aku ingat, Furihata terkejut ketika aku tanpa sadar mengumamkan namanya—aku sendiri saat itu melupakan fakta bahwa Furihata tengah berdiri di hadapanku. Aku berusaha tidak peduli, tetap menampilkan wajah tenang meskipun Furihata mulai kembali bergetar ketakutan. Dia seperti orang yang namanya baru saja dipanggil oleh dewa kematian. Aku merasa sedikit tersinggung berkat ulahnya.

Mendengus pelan aku kembali melewati dirinya—sambil membisikan sesuatu yang membuatnya semakin pucat.

"_Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu." _

Aku heran—mengapa aku bisa mengatakan hal ambigu seperti itu. Aku yakin Furihata pasti masih menunggu perhitungan yang sempat ku bisikan padanya—walaupun aku sendiri tidak tau apa maksud dari perhitungan itu. Dan sekarang entah mengapa aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya, apa sebaiknya aku mengunjunginya saja?

Baiklah—

Kebetulan Minggu besok aku akan berkunjung ke Tokyo, mampir sebentar sepertinya tak masalah.

"Aku akan menemuinya."

"Siapa? Kau dari tadi bicara aneh terus loh Sei-_chan_."

Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

.

* * *

Minggu pun tiba, dan di sinilah aku duduk berhadapan dengan Si Chihuahua. Entah hanya kebetulan atau memang ini takdir—secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengan Furihata di jalan, padahal saat itu aku hendak menanyakan kabar Furihata pada Kuroko. Awalnya Furihata tampak menolak tawaranku untuk mengobrol sambil makan siang—namun karena aku sedikit memaksanya, Furihata meng-iyakan tawaranku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Furihata-_kun_?"

"Ba-Baik..."

Furihata sepertinya masih takut padaku, walau tubuhnya tidak bergetar ketakutan tapi matanya masih tidak mau memandang ke arahku. Mungkin perlu waktu hingga dia mau mengendurkan pertahanannya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu takut begitu. Aku tidak menggigit."

Aku terkekeh pelan ketika melihat Furihata salah tingkah. Sudah ku duga—dia benar-benar menarik. Semua yang dia lakukan selalu membuatku semakin penasaran padanya, semakin ingin mengenal jauh dirinya. Ku lihat Furihata tampak melirikku malu-malu kemudian berdehem pelan—seperti sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku.."

"Untuk?"

"Ka-karena takut padamu."

Pecah—

Aku berusaha keras menahan tawaku—menutupi mulutku dengan tangan sambil menunduk terdiam—membuat Furihata tampak bingung dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku tidak tau Furihata itu polos atau memang sifatnya seperti itu, yang jelas baru sebentar bersamanya aku merasa sangat terhibur.

"Hm...Akashi maaf karena k-ku pikir kau menakutkan—sepertinya aku salah."

"...Aku memang menakutkan Furihata-kun."

Furihata tampak bingung dengan jawaban yang ku lontarkan. Tapi barusan aku menjawabnya dengan jujur, aku memang menakutkan—karena telah memandang Furihata diam-diam ketika Seirin tengah bertanding di lapangan, tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan ketika melihat tingkah lucunya, memikirkannya tanpa sadar tiap kali aku melamun, dan menjadikannya orang yang spesial tanpa ia mengetahuinya.

Ya—aku sangat menakutkan, andai Furihata tau semua itu.

Tapi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk mengakui semuanya, aku akan membiarkan Furihata menyadari dengan sendirinya. Bermain rahasia penuh teka-teki yang akan ia pecahkan. Aku ingin Furihata menemukan semua kebenaran—dan jika waktunya telah tiba, aku akan menyatakan semua pada dirinya.

Seberapa besar aku ingin Furihata Kouki menjadi milikku.

"Furihata-_kun_, mau kah kau berteman denganku?"

Melihat Furihata terkejut dan mengangguk antusias begitu—boleh kan kalau aku menganggapnya sebagai lampu hijau darinya?

.

**TAMAT**

* * *

Yei~ selesai ' ')/

Maaf kalau mengecewakan *bow* dan hanya bisa membuat satu fic saja—WB menyerang :''')

Sekian dari saya, Rakshapurwa undur diri bye~' ')/


End file.
